The present invention relates to an energy absorber, particularly but not exclusively for use in a pressure relief valve for terminating a rocket flight.
The rate of combustion in a rocket combustion chamber is usually dependent upon the pressure in the chamber. It is therefore possible to terminate a rocket flight by releasing the pressure in that chamber. This can be effected by means of a remotely controlled pressure relief valve. The valve closure may be in the form of a piston which can be suddenly released to permit the valve to open. However, since substantial pressure will then be applied to the piston, it is essential to absorb energy from it, otherwise it may become an uncontrolled projectile. The preferred embodiment of the invention is intended to provide an energy absorber for such a valve.